


A Sister's Faith

by herwhiteknight



Series: 365 Days of Sarah/Cosima [14]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Support, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herwhiteknight/pseuds/herwhiteknight
Summary: Cosima doesn't want anyone to see her break.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is me pulling fics from my FFnet account and calling it a new fic for one of my 365 days. Not cheating -- just, creative problem solving. Yep.
> 
> No prompt. Set at any indeterminate point in the OB canon 'verse. Literally just. Slot this fic anywhere into the timeline.
> 
> Day 15 of 365.

“This doesn't happen to me,” Cosima whispered, her hands kind of clawing at her face in effort to control the sobs that drove her over the edge. “It just doesn't.”

“What doesn't?” Sarah asked gently, sitting gingerly next to the dreadlocked woman and reaching to put an arm around her shoulder.

Uncharacteristically, Cosima whacked Sarah's touch away and shuffled further down the couch. Sarah stared at her in confusion, but otherwise didn't try to move in again. Cosima wished she would. _At least that way she would know that Sarah actually cared._ “The pain,” she muttered after a few moments, and noticed Sarah's expression twist in concern out of the corner of her eye. _After all they've been through, Cosima knew she could trust her._ “It doesn't get to me.” _But sometimes, she wasn't so sure._

“Bullshit, Cos,” Sarah told her harshly, and Cosima sobbed louder in response. _Maybe Sarah didn't really know her all that well after all._ “Pain gets to everyone. _Everyone_ feels pain.”

“Yeah well, I don't!” Cosima retorted, scrubbing an angry hand across her face, the offending snot and salt streaked across the back of her hand. “You, Alison... Delphine, _you_ guys feel it, but I don't! I _can't._ I have to be the one that keeps the jokes coming, I have to be the one that everyone can rely on for a smile, I have-”

Strong, soft arms were around her heaving shoulders next. And Sarah's soft voice was at her ear, “You don't have to be strong all the time, Cos. You're going through a lot of shit and I don't blame you one second for falling apart now. I'm surprised it hasn't happened sooner, you know?”

“But Sarah... I _have_ to be the one-”

“No, you don't,” she told her firmly, “There isn't any ' _o_ _ne_ ' in family Cos. 'Cause that's what we are. We're family and we support and rely on _each other._ ”

“Yeah, okay,” she mumbled, but didn't sound convinced. “And you guys all rely on me and I.. don't really rely on you.”

“Just because you don't doesn't mean you can't,” she murmured back, pulling Cosima even closer. “I _love_ you Cosima. You're my sister and I love you. And, hey? Look at me,” Sarah told her firmly, shaking her shoulders lightly as Cosima glanced up from her lap, watery gaze meeting Sarah's steady one. “You can rely on me. I'm here right now, aren't I? And if I can be here for your worst, then you can bloody sure as hell bet that I'll be by your side at your best.”

“I'll be counting on that,” she nodded slowly and burrowed into Sarah's side, pulling in a deep breath. Just for tonight, she'd let Sarah look after her.

 


End file.
